nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Rod of wonder
The rod of wonder is a strange and unpredictable device whose effects are an odd mixture of beneficial, harmful, and useless. They are often the product of magical experiments in crafting gone awry. The rod can be used two times per day and must target an object (not the user) within range. The rod of wonder performs one of the following actions when it is used. Directed at the target: :; Bull's strength (4% chance) :: The target's strength is increased by 1d4 for 1d6 rounds. :; Butterfly spray (3% chance) :: All creatures in a 20-meter cone, directed from the caster to the target, are blinded for 1d4 rounds. This can be negated by a fortitude save (DC 13) or spell resistance (vs. caster level 10). :; Darkness (5% chance) :: Creates a region of darkness around the target. :; Ethereal (3% chance) :: The target is given 20/+3 damage reduction, immunity to spells of level 2 and below, and 25% concealment for 1d4 rounds (c.f. ethereal visage). :; Fake spell (5% chance) :: The visual effects for either a lightning bolt or fireball (equal chance) are produced. :; Fireball (7% chance) :: Fireball is cast at the target (with a caster level of 10). :; Flesh to stone (or stone to flesh) (3% chance) :: If the target is petrified then stone to flesh is cast on it. Otherwise, flesh to stone is cast (caster level 11). :; Gem spray (3% chance) :: All creatures in a 30-meter cone, directed from the caster to the target, are hit with 1d5 gems. This causes d4 bludgeoning damage for each gem (inflicted as a single damage source), and the gems are added to the creature's inventory. A reflex save is allowed for half damage (but evasion does not apply). The gems that can be produced are garnet (5%), fire agate (30%), diamond (30%), and sapphire (35%). :; Grass growth (4% chance) :: Creates an area of entanglement for 1d6 rounds at the target's location. :; Invisibility, target (4% chance) :: The target becomes invisible for 1d6 rounds. :; Lightning bolt (7% chance) :: If a ranged touch attack is successful, 6d6 electrical damage is dealt to the target. A reflex save is allowed for half damage. :; Polymorph target (8% chance) :: The target is polymorphed into a chicken for d4 rounds. Some of the time (3/8 chance) a message concerning the polymorph will be displayed. :; Shimmering colors (5% chance) :: All creatures in a 20-meter cone, directed from the caster to the target, are blinded for 1d4 rounds if they fail a fortitude save (DC 13). Spell resistance is checked (vs. caster level 1). :; Slow (5% chance) :: The target is slowed for 10 rounds. :; Stinking cloud (5% chance) :: A stinking cloud is created for 1d4 rounds at the target's location. :; Summon, silly (3% chance) :: A rat (50%), cow (25%), or penguin (25%) is created near the target. :; Windstorm (5% chance) :: A mighty wind blows, affecting objects within a area of the target. Lingering areas of effect are destroyed, unlocked closed doors are opened while open doors are closed, and creatures that fail a DC 15 fortitude saving throw are knocked prone for one round. Directed at the user: :; Colors (2% chance) :: The caster glows blue or purple (equal chance) for 3 turns. :; Detect thoughts (5% chance) :: The caster gets 30/+5 damage reduction for 1d4 rounds (c.f. premonition). The amount of damage that can be absorbed is 5 times the duration in rounds. :; Invisibility, user (5% chance) :: The caster becomes invisible for 1d6 rounds. :; Pixie dust (3% chance) :: The caster is given a pixie dust visual effect for 3d10 + 10 rounds. :; Polymorph self (3% chance) :: The caster is polymorphed into a penguin. Large results: :; Rain, heavy (3% chance) :: A thunderstorm (with no effect on gameplay) is produced for 5 rounds. Notes * When the darkness result is used, the darkness effects are not removed when a creature exits the darkened region. Custom content notes * main script: X0_S3_Rodwonder * gem spray script: X0_S3_Gemspray * butterfly spray script: X0_S3_Butter Category:Item powers